The present invention relates to a bush cutter capable of driving a cutter with any of an engine and an electric motor used as a power source.
In order to mow weeds sprouting in paths between fields or on riversides, bottom weeds of forest lands, meadow grass, or the like, a bush cutter also referred to as a lawn mower is used. The bush cutter includes an arm coupling type in which a cutter is mounted on a tip of an operating arm and a power source is attached to a rear end thereof, and a direct driving type in which the cutter is directly mounted on a rotational shaft of the power source. As a power source, there are the case of attaching an engine and the case of attaching an electric motor.
In the bush cutter with the electric motor used as a power source, there are a numerous of direct driving types, in each of which the electric motor is attached to the tip of the operating arm and the cutter is directly attached to the shaft of the electric motor. In the bush cutter with the engine used as a power source, there are a numerous of arm coupling types, in each of which the cutter is mounted on the tip of the operating arm and the engine is attached to the rear end thereof.
In the arm coupling type in which the cutter is mounted on the tip of the operating arm and the engine is attached to the rear end, there are a carrying type of mounting the engine on a carrying stand, a shoulder type of hanging, on a shoulder, a loop belt mounted on the operating arm, a handle type of gripping by hand and operating a handle provided to the operating arm, and the like. The handle includes a loop handle and a two-handed handle.
In the bush cutter with the electric motor used as a power source, there are a power supply connection type of being used by connecting a power supply connector to a commercial power supply terminal and a battery mounting type of mounting a battery. In the case of the power supply connection type, it can be used when the commercial power source terminal exists at a position relatively close to a place for use. However, at a position where no power supply terminal exists, it cannot be used as it is and requires a generator when it is used. On the other hand, in the case of the bush cutter of the battery mounting type, since there is a limit to battery capacity, an operation to exchange or charge the battery is required. In contrast to this, the bush cutter with the engine used as a power source can be used even when no commercial power supply terminal exists at the position relatively close to the place for use, and furthermore, it has an advantage of being able to operate for a long time by replenishing fuel. However, engine noises during an operating time become louder than those during the motor driving.